


Dandelions

by Kazue_Hiromi



Series: AkaKuro Fluff Drabbles [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Apples, Basically my excuse for writing cheesy stuff, Blankets, Cuddling, Dandelions, Drabbles, Fluff, Glance, Home, Ice Cream, M/M, exclusive, father - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazue_Hiromi/pseuds/Kazue_Hiromi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi and Kuroko blew on the dandelion and wished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dandelions

**Author's Note:**

> So their was a dandelion, besides the light post that really inspired this. Thank you dandelion.

"Look Sei!" A certain Akashi Seijuro pried himself away from the book he was reading to stare at his younger lover. The two decided to clear their weekend from any other activities to spend more time together being inconveniently separated from each other due to having enrolled in different schools.

"What is it Tetsuya?" They had been reading the book together when Kuroko suddenly felt like stretching his legs a little. They were currently in a park, under the shade of a Sakura tree in full bloom. The captain wisely chose to approach his younger lover.

"It's a dandelion!" Kuroko pointed at his lover excitedly, a certain emotion only the red-head had the very privilege to see "Do you know what people say about dandelions?"

"That they're uncontrollable weeds?"

"Silly Sei…" Kuroko chuckled "Not that one. I'm talking about the one where they say that if you blow on a dandelion while making a wish, the wind will carry that wish and fulfill it out for you"

"People say that?"

"Yes. Come on, we should make a wish!" Kuroko plucked the dandelion and carefully -with his eyes closed- whispered gently while blowing on the white feathery part of the small plant, letting the wind carry his wish with it.

"What did you wish for?" Akashi asked finding his lover's slightly childish action simply adorable. Heck, everything that Kuroko does is adorable.

"I wish that I will be with Sei forever" Akashi's eyes widened before a full smile escaped his lips. He then knelt down to pluck a dandelion before closing his eyes and whispered loud enough for the other to hear "I wish to be with Tetsuya forever too"

That smile from his lover simply made Akashi's day. He vowed that he won't let anything or anyone separate the two of them, dandelion wishing being true or not.

 


End file.
